


Relaxing

by faithfully



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithfully/pseuds/faithfully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam needs to unwind after a hunt, and he knows the perfect way to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxing

**Author's Note:**

> Contains watersports kink and a passing mention of possibly one-sided wincest.

Sam was aching all over. He and Dean had just got back from a hunt involving one seriously pissed off spirit who in life had been a murderer of little girls and in death was a murderer of everyone who came by to spit on his grave. They’d somehow ended up on the wrong side of the law and had literally been chased out of town by two less-than-understanding detectives. It wasn’t the first time but that never got easy. The cops had run them off on foot so they’d had to walk all the way back to the Impala after nightfall and find a motel outside the city limits. The first thing Dean did upon checking into their motel room had been to collapse on the nearest bed and start snoring. Sam had other plans to unwind.

His bladder was painfully full, having not been able to find a restroom to use in several hours. Dean had given up on their walk back to the car and pissed noisily against a tree. The sound of Dean groaning in relief had made Sam hard enough that peeing then would have been uncomfortable and tricky at best, so he decided to hold it and take his chances. Now he was glad he had waited.

He turned the bath water on and stopped up the tub, clutching his cock through his jeans as the sound of rushing water reminded him of the urgency of the situation. He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. Dirt and sweat was covering every inch of him, making his clothes and hair stick to him unpleasantly. He used one of the rough white washcloths the motel provided to scrub the worst of it off his face and neck, then he peeled his t-shirt off and dabbed at a scratch that he’d somehow received across the chest. It was too shallow for stitches but it still stung.

Once he was sure it wouldn’t get infected overnight, he let his eyes trail lower, taking in the rest of his reflection. His bladder was slightly swollen and he rubbed a hand lightly over it. He had to squeeze his thighs together to prevent any leaks even at that minimal pressure. He really had to go badly. The water was reaching the midpoint of the tub so he shut it off and sat on the edge of the tub to take off his shoes and socks. His jeans were harder to pull off, stiff as they were from the day’s activities, but soon they were sitting in a heap on the bathroom floor along with his boxers.

His cock was half-hard from the effort of not peeing and he casually stroked it as he lowered himself into the hot water. The tub was big for a motel, but he still had to fold himself awkwardly to fit. After several moments of rearranging his limbs, he was finally sitting back comfortably, mostly submerged in the water. His muscles welcomed the heat of it and he let out a guilty groan of pleasure. His bladder let out a throb, as if to let him know it wanted to relax like the rest of him.

He grabbed the bar of soap and another washcloth and began scrubbing over every bit of skin he could reach. He took his time, being extra gentle over his belly to not jostle his bladder any further. When he finally felt clean he leaned back again and took his cock back in his hand, idly stroking it. If he didn’t have to pee as badly as he did he would probably be fully hard by now, but that was fine with him that he wasn’t. He’d need to be mostly soft if he was going to do this.

He forced himself to relax. Every muscle that could, starting with his toes and radiating up. He released his cock, letting it rest between his legs, bent at the knee and resting on the sides of the tub. He leaned his head on one arm, lazily watching with interest as he forced his bladder to relax as well, and do what it’d desperately needed to for hours now.

It always took a moment to start peeing, even times like now when he had to go so badly he would have wet himself several times already if he wasn’t so good at secretly holding it. Then his cock twitched, and he felt a shiver run through him as the water right around the tip of his cock turned yellow. The first spurt was followed by another shortly after, and soon he was peeing freely, yellow spreading out and settling all around him in the water the same temperature as the piss pouring out of him. He couldn’t stop the indulgent groan from falling from his lips as finally every muscle in his body was completely loose and unrestrained.

He lay there in the hot water that smelled faintly of his own piss for several minutes, then his cock twitched again. He stood up and unplugged the drain, watching as the water, filthy from the dirt he’d washed off and piss he’d added to the mix, swirled down the drain. When the tub was almost empty again Sam turned on the shower, cooler than the bathwater had been. He washed his hair, easing the shampoo into his scalp and rinsing it all away before turning his attention to one last concern.

His cock had grown hard, and was sticking out obscenely erect and needy as he finished ringing the extra water out of his hair. He put one hand around the base, squeezing experimentally before moving further along the shaft and letting his fingers drag over the skin, still sensitive from how badly he’d needed to pee earlier. He took a deep breath as he began to stroke, making a fist that was almost too rough from a lack of lube, but just the right amount of friction to drive him crazy.

He leaned against the wall of the shower as he slowly jerked himself off, using the last of his energy just to keep himself upright. He moved his free hand lower to play with the skin of his balls, gently rubbing them until they were tight with eminent release. He stroked faster as he felt his orgasm nearing, and bit his lip to hold back a moan as he came, shooting hot come against the floor of the tub that was soon rinsed away with the water. He stood panting and shivering under the shower spray, which was quickly going from cool to cold. He shut off the water and climbed out.

Dean was still passed out on the bed where Sam had left him so he left the towel on the bathroom floor with his soiled clothes after he’d dried off and walked stark naked out into the room to collect his nighttime outfit--clean boxers and a soft t-shirt. He shut the lights off and crawled under the sheets of the second bed since Dean was sprawled across the entirety of the first, and fell asleep faster than he would have thought possible.


End file.
